Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heat-vulcanizable silicone elastomer compositions, and, more especially, to such novel silicone elastomer compositions which can be vulcanized at temperatures typically ranging from 100.degree. to 250.degree. C.
This invention also relates to the protective sheathing/coating of electrical circuits with such novel compositions, to protect same against fire and flame, and especially relates to protecting electrical wires or cables (conductors) or glass fibers against fire, namely, such that said electrical wires or cables, or glass fibers, continue to function in the event of fire.